The Blood Lust
by RedTemptress
Summary: Elena thought she moved on, she thought she could get over him. Well he walked in at just the right time. Daniel swept her off her feet and showed her a whole new world, from the horrible one she had now. Should she go, or stay behind?
1. Introduction

It was the perfect night. _The moon full with the stars gleaming bright_ _the wind playing on your skin._This was relaxing she thought to herself. Not only did she have to hear the screaming and crying, but she got to finally let her real self come out. She loved the night, how it felt, smelt, how it captivated her mind heart and soul. Her name was Elena, just becoming the age of 21 and not enjoying the perks. Finding her in the same situation over and over again. Elena was beautiful, coming from Ireland. Long red hair that curls slightly, with the curves that most women would kill to have. With ice green eyes, that could stop someone dead in their tracks. Men that is.

Most people would just give up with life except her. This was the second time that her mother had caught her husband cheating on her. Again she spends the week from college helping piece back her mother's life. Never really picking up her own, it was 2 years ago when she broke up with Clayton. When her world completely crashed and burned. Pretty much closing off all contact with the outside world and turning in her own mind to be set free.

_No one could believe that the engagement was broken. They were soul mates, destined for one another till the end of time._ Elena laughed to her self as she remembered those words. _I did love that man_, she thought to herself.

She was supposed to be at work by now. Hitting her steering wheel again as the fucking traffic didn't budge. _God must hate me or something. _Not being a religious person growing up but hey, who else was she going to blame. With the frustrating traffic she heard her cell phone ringing.

"Hello", she said hastily. "Where the hell are you, the boss is starting to wonder," Vicky said. Vicky was 34 and had been working at the bookstore for years. Elena was always fond of Vicky, Vicky took her under her wing on many occasions when Elena came in a mess. Vicky had always been a mother to Elena, since her own mother was just always a mess.

Elena didn't have many 'friends' because of her attitude. She would always be extremely critical and honest with everyone. But Clayton had loved that about her. She blushed at that thought of him, she still missed him, still wanted to be apart of what they had together. Never living that day down, she thought to herself.

_She had never been so beautiful she thought. As she did the last little things before going joining her dad to walk her down the isle. Having butterflies she thought was normal, but not theses. Running to the bathroom, that is when she heard a banging in the closet. In her curious natural she opened the door. There was Clayton and her only best friend in the heat of the moment. _

It was all a big blur of anger after that. Storming in the church to tell every that Clayton was a fucking bastard, and only thinks with his dick. As Clayton walked in with her best friend Trish, of course hand in hand. The whole family was disgusted, till this day Clayton's mother won't talk to him.

_Serves him right the bastard._

**So this is the start, I hope you have enjoyed it. I am working on the second chapter as we speak!**

**Morgan **


	2. The Meeting

It was a normal day in the store. Vicky was busy with sorting out the new shipment of books. As I was staring off into space when the door opened. He walked in making contact with Elena, making her knees weak. She smiled weakly trying to find her words. Elena took in how he looked with his jet black hair and spikes. With ice green eyes, and a body that she would love to map out in her hands. Blushing with that thought, she spoke. "Can I help you sir?" she said politely. Daniel turned around to see this beautiful woman before him. He could barely believe what he was seeing; this sun was starting to screw with his head. But it was close to feeding time so he was craving just about anything at this point. "Actually yes, I was looking for something with a bit of, oh well excitement I guess?"

"Sure, follow me." He followed closely behind her to smell her scent. _Is he__ actually __smelling__ me? This new perfume really does wonders as she chuckled to herself. _"This is our action/fictional section." "If you need any more help I will be at the front counter sir." And with that she started to leave. He caught her arm and pulled her toward him. "Yes you can, I would love to have your phone number." _Smiling that smile he knows that no woman could resist._ "Well sir, you're out of luck today considering I don't have a phone sorry." As she shrugged of his hand. _Did she actually turn me down? He couldn't believe this a woman could actually resist him. Man he was starting to get rusty at this whole trying swoon women to his ways. _

Daniel watched her walk away, as he started to browse their collection. He quickly found something called **Bitten** and was intrigued. As he started to read a bit, and was quickly disgusted with what he read. _Man, all the werewolves get noticed as "good" creatures. But no a vampire gets the blood sucker label. Fucking Christ we are a nice race if you get to know us. _

Making his way back up to the counter, he tipped his head toward Elena. "I am sorry for making an ass out of myself, my name is Daniel." _So he did have a name she thought_ "Well apology taken, my name is Elena." _He was trying to __remember where he had heard that name before _"You're name is Irish isn't?" _Taken back by how he knew that, this guy was starting to start something in her stomach. And she didn't know if she liked it or not. _"Yes, have you been there?" "Well as a matter of fact I just came from Ireland Elena." _That name quickly came out from his lips without thinking__. This could not be happening I can't deal with emotions now he thought. This woman will soon be forgotten. _

**He may want to forget her, but emotions hold your heart. And deep underneath all his pain, he still had one**

**Ok everyone. How ****are you all liking**** the story!!!?! Please review!!!**

**Morgan**


	3. Surprise!

**Ok this is my first story, so please comment at how I am going so far. Please comment and tell me if you all want something in a different direction. I have been extremely busy with my jewelry making so I haven't been writing. PLEASE REVIEW! 3**

_How could this be happening?! I have been around for 300 years and now I have these feelings?! I can't be interested in a "human" what will the rest of my family think? But she makes me feel something I can't help, never knowing this feeling before. Could I still have a heart underneath this pain and __despair?_

"Daniel, what is the matter with you?" Emily said looking oddly at him. "Nothing, just thinking about stuff again, you know how I get." Daniel shifted uneasy on his feet as he went to lay down. "Alright I am just going to watch T.V. alright?" "Ok Emily."

Emily was Daniels sister since he was turned. They got turned together. Some people aren't as lucky as they were. He remembered that night so well. Cringing at the memory. His sister and he were just going home from a hard day on the farm. Knowing it was not safe being out at night he still kept his sister close. The next he knew he had a blunt force hit his head, he grabbed his sister as he almost fell over. Then a dark figure came over both of them and then everything went **black**. The next thing he remembered was waking up next to his sister dying of thirst. That is when he met his new father. Jason, has been around for the beginning of time from what he can remember. He needed followers and a family, and he found my sister and me perfect for what he needed. His life was perfect finally till she came knocking on her door. As his memory went back to Elena in the book store. Seeing a smile play across his face as he almost felt her against him.

_My god he was handsome she thought. When she looked in his eyes they seemed to call her toward him. Could that be possible, for someone to call yo__u from their eyes? No, it could not be__ but it was like as I stared__ at__ them I became in a trance and all I could think about was him. She __shook off what she was thinking. But it never failed to start all over again thinking about him. He stirred something in her that she couldn't put her foot down. It made her beat fast and __slow__ at the same time. She never felt this way with Clay, how could this be_

"Vicky I am going home, do you need me at all?" She smiled slightly. "No, I got it. Just trying to do the plan for the new shipment of the novels." She made a gagging face and putting her hands to her throat. Elena chuckled, she could always have a good laugh with Vicky.

As she packed up her stuff, she could not keep her mind of his scent when he left. She smiled trying to fight her blush. Driving home was a breeze, doing about 90 all the way home. Elena would admit she loved the speed of cars. Actually she loved being on the edge period. One of the reasons why she was so attracted to Clay. He did bungee jumping as a hobby!? She smiled slightly as she remembered all their adventures as they traveled the world together for the past year or so. sighs Elena was really starting to feel lonely. She hadn't had any good men walk in lately, so feeling of being desolate was starting to sink in.

As she walked in her apartment she heard her stomach growling. She checked her cell phone seeing that it was past 9 o clock. So of course she was hungry. Rolling her eyes, she knew that food was overrated. Plus she had been eating less because of losing clay was still hurting pretty bad. Looking at her answer machine she saw she had 9 missed calls and 4 messages. Letting out a huge breath she clicked them

"Elena its Clay, PLEASE call me I didn't mean to!! I just got scared and I just….sighs please call me. I love you" Elena stood there almost laughing because she knew that it was just a rouse to get her to forgive him so he could keep his good name. Then the next message came on.

"Elena it's me Michelle, I am so sorry!!! Please I am your best friend, aren't we allowed to screw up every now and again? I am not perfect Elena and you know that. I am so sorry please please please please forgive me!?!?" She couldn't believe this. Every day since her almost wedding they had been calling every day. This was stupid she ripped the phone jack out and sighed a breath of relief and went off to find something to eat.

Daniel had to see her so he went out in search to find her. When he touched her he could instantly read her mind. Knowing where to find her in a minute's time. He found her instantly, watching her out of her window. He could be the air as he turned into the wind looking through her window watching her. She had fallen asleep on the couch, as he flowed through her window. He breathed her in, feeling his teeth expanding. He couldn't help himself as he bared his fangs he touched her neck

She awoke suddenly with him on top of her and all she could was scream!!!!


	4. Authors Note

**So sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I have been on vacation and no computer to turn to. Please send ****reviews I**** never turn down a good idea. I also realize that it's very frightening to have someone appear above you as you wake up!!!! But don't ****fret,**** it will soon turn you around.**


	5. The Dream

Daniel quickly vanished before she could think it was more than a dream he hoped. Man he could have never known that she could sleep so lightly. He quickly flew back home so that he may collect his thoughts to what had just happened. _What the hell was I thinking!? I must be losing my mind, how can this woman keep plaguing my mind. I need to get this over with now, or I might just never find peace._

As Elena sat up quickly she looked around. Was it a dream that she saw those gorgoues green eyes above her? She shook her head and figured she was just having a slight nightmare. _Yes its only a dream, it couldn't be anything more stop trying to sc_are _yourself Elena._ She moved around the house like a robot going into the kitchen to check the time. It was 3:17am, dear god normal people would be sleeping. She walked back to her bedroom taking off her clothes this time and crawling into bed. Then she started to dream of Daniel

He kissed her softly she dreamed. She was laying on a black bed of silk feeling the softness underneather her. His tounge and mouth was traveling up and down her neck making her grow warm in all the right places. He had found her mouth and he kissed her more passionatly sliding his tounge into her waiting mouth. Her hands quickly found his hair tangling her fingers in it. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He growled deeply in his throat, surprising her. He pushed her legs off of him as he started to trail down her neck again. He unbuttoned her shirt slowly sliding his tounge as he unbuttoned further. His hand had found her core of passion, slipping his finger on her clit. She responded with a moan and shuddering from under his hand. He finally got her shirt off kissing her bare chest. Taking her breast into her mouth. My god she thought he is amazing. He nibbled and sucked as his hand still stayed steady between her legs. She was about to climax and he knew it. So he trailed down with his tounge and lips. He slipped her legs over his shoulder and grabbed her ass and pulled her to him. He took her clit deep into her mouth and sucked wildly bringing her over the edge. She screamed his name clawing at the sheets panting, moaning, screaming for that sweet release that he brought her. Then all to quickly he pulled her to him making her get on her unsteady knees to face him. He kissed her again, making her almost melt. He turned her around so that her back was against his chest. She could feel his erection against her and she wanted him to take her. He whispered in her ear "I will make you mine" And with that he pushed into her.

She awoke suddenly._ FUCK!!! _She thought. I always have to wake up just before things get good. She couldn't help that she was thinking about him. He was very attractive, he probaly had a wife or girlfriend. But she hadn't seen a ring on his finger yesterday. She turned her head to see what time it was. She heaved a sigh, it was 7:30am she might actually be able to make it to work on time without having to fight traffic. She dressed quickly and headed for the door. When she opened her door she found a dozen red roses at her door. Figuring they were from Clay she put them inside to get them from out of the hall. She saw a note, and grabbed it to open it. It read:

_Dear Elena, _

_I want to see you soon. We have met before and I hope you won't find this stalkerish, but I do wish that we could have dinner. Oh you might wonder how I found out where you live. Vicky told me earlier this morning hope you don't mind. Please give me a call if you accept my invitation to dinner. _

_Sincerely,_

_Daniel_

She turned about fifty shades of red. His number was attached to the note and she would love to go. He gave her a feeling of edge, but she didn't know what else she had thinking about him. She thought about it all the way to work

Daniel couldn't help but smile as he watched her expression of the roses. This was his plan to prove to himself that she was just a human. But what was this funny feeling in his stomach, he didn't know if he had liked it or not. This would soon be over, he decieded it was time to find a fix for his blood lust. But only a small animal to hold him off. Humans were so difficult now a days to capture without getting the police involved. So he went


	6. The shower with love

**I was so happy to see all the hits I got on the story. I hope that you are all enjoying it. Please review, it helps to keep motivated! Thank you**

Daniel had just gotten finished feeding off of a small animal. He always had lusting after drinking. He thought it was better to go home to relieve this pressure that was making his pants tighter. He moved as swift as the wind as he flew home. He came up to the door and opened, he wasn't in the mood to have his sister there but hell no like he could kick her out. Moving quickly he took the stairs two at a time to reach his bedroom. He lived in an old Victorian house that was built 100 years ago for his family. He missed them so, knowing his mother was always fond of these houses in her memories. He smiled to himself as he remembered his mother. Opening the door to his bedroom he stripped off his clothes and headed for the shower. There he started to think of Elena, and how he wished he could have her in the shower making sweet love to one another. His body sparked to life, for once his skin almost felt……warm?

_His hands grabbed her by the waist as he pulled her into the __bathroom__ with him. He hadn't seen her naked yet, but this would be the first time. He wanted to savor each piece and kiss it sweetly tasting it slowly. He could hear her chuckle softly as she started to enjoy the pleasure of his body next to hers. He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her. Softly at first then grew with intensity, slipping his tongue into her hot mouth. He groaned as he felt himself grow hard with excitement. She could hardly stand it __anymore,__ she took him by surprise when she pulled his shirt up over his head. __Letting her marvel at his sculpted chest.__ He smiled to himself knowing that being a vampire would only excite himself more than he should. He reacted and pulled her robe off, seeing her perfect white skin. __Her long slim thigh, the fullness of her breast.__ Redness rose to her cheeks, he loved it when she did that. __He couldn't take it anymore he pulled her into the shower. He would make her his, even though the beast within him was begging to taster her. She let out a small yelp as he pulled her into the shower kissing her hard pressing her up against the shower wall. He felt her leg come around his waist, taking his hand and sliding it up her thigh. He stopped suddenly to turn on the water, as he looked over she was pouting. He couldn't help but laugh. Then with a swift move he turned her around so that her back was against his chest. The top half of his shower was a mirror, slightly fogged but he could see her face. He moved his hands up to her breast rubbing the already hard nipples between his fingers. He could see her face contort with pleasure, as he knew that his erection was pressing between them. He started to suck on her neck with force leaving small love marks as he went. He wanted to make her his, mark his territory. He knew he was falling in love with her. That was scary. __The his__ hand slid down to her core, teasing her clit slightly. He started to moan and buck her hips under his steady hand. Then he slipped inside of her with two fingers, and she let out a throaty moan. He whispered in her ear "Don't close your eyes" Her eyes shot open to watch __herself__ go through an orgasm. And he did, twice before he felt her body start to go limp, then he couldn't take it anymore. He had seen her face, heard her say his name when __see__ came it was time to take her. Empty himself in her to make her his. He turned her around in his arms, her eyes full of __lust,__ she found his lips easily as she started to kiss him passionately. Her hand snaked down and started to stroke him, he groaned in pleasure. Then he moved her hand picked her up and pushed her into the wall. With one swift motion he entered her, __feeling her tighten around him. She screamed his name __which only made it worse for him. He started to pump her fast, being greedy and wanting to feel all the pleasure. He could feel her starting to peak again. Just then he pulled her down and made her face the wall again. Then he pushed into her again almost losing it himself. He kissed her shoulders her neck her ears. He couldn't get enough of her, he was holding onto her so tight, he wanted to be so close. To make sure that she never left him. He wanted her, and he would keep her. This would never be taken away from him. Then it happened he __cumed__ in her. And they both screamed each __others__ name as they came at the same time._

He couldn't believe that he actually did it in the shower by himself. He hadn't done that for ages, he had woman who helped with his desires, but no woman had ever made him do this. He must be going nuts, or just insane for human blood. Could this be actually happening? Could I love her? He thought if he did, that he would make her his. No matter what it took.

**PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME HOW YOU THINK I AM DOING PLEASE!!!!**


	7. Authors Note!

Thank you all so much for reading my story! And I do understand that they need more time to get to know each other, reason why he asked her out on a date. But you know how when you find something you just have to know is something you never dreamed of? That is sort of how I am getting up within the story. She doesn't even know about his other life yet, to her he is just….well human smiles sweetly So I should be updating soon! Please more reviews! Show some love please!

Morgan


	8. The Opening Of Elena

Elena's day went on as normal. The bookstore was going downhill, everyone was going to bigger book store chains. She shrugged off the irritation. Then her mind started to wander where it shouldn't, to Daniel. Elena had been thinking about him constantly for these past couple of weeks. It had been 3 days since the roses maybe it was time to call him. It turned 7 o clock and it was time to pack up. She told Vicky her goodbyes and left. She got into the car in a daze, she could have swore she saw Daniel across the street. But she was probably just nervous about calling him. She picked up her cell phone grabbed the card and dialed the number

ring ring Then she heard his voice

"Hello?" he said in a husky voice

"Hi, it's me Elena" She stammered out

"Oh hey! I was wondering when I could get a call from you. Did you enjoy the roses?

"Yes I did that you so much, I believe I needed that"

"You are more than welcome Elena"

She couldn't help how her heart raced. He had such a smoothing voice, she probably needed to pull over or get off the phone quick or she was going to crash

He knew that she wasn't paying attention so he just waited to see how much she could endure of his sultry voice. Sometimes being a vampire had its advantages!

"So, I hate to say this since I just called you. But I happen to be driving and would you mind if I called you when I got home?"

"Of course not, be safe. Goodbye Elena"

"Bye Daniel"

When she clicked off her cell phone she couldn't help but take a happy sigh. This is what she needed to get over Clay. Her other friends had been begging her to finally get out of the house and start dating again. She had some dates, but none of them held her interest. But then how do you really feel when your fiancée of 2 years dumps you for your best friend. Horrible, distressed, confused, angry, and sad. It was a horrible nightmare she didn't care to repeat. Especially since Clay took her virginity, she wanted to wait till she was married, but Clay made her believe they would be together forever. She was positive if that she was to go back to him that he would see Michelle behind her back or some other girl…..ugh she needed to pay attention to driving. Just as she thought it was about time to actually start paying attention she pulled into her driveway going up to her apartment. Just then she heard her cell phone beep meaning she had a text message. It was from Daniel. 

From: Daniel

To: Elena

Hey just wanted to make sure that you got home ok. Sounded as if you were clouded with something, everything ok?

From: Elena

To: Daniel

Yes, I got home great. Same old idiots on the road as usual! I always usually have my heads in the clouds these days. Thank you

He smiled to himself, wow he felt like a teenager.

From: Daniel

To: Elena

Why is your head in the clouds? Did something bad happen?

Wow she thought, how could read her so quickly. She had to tell him sometimes, why not now.

From: Elena

To: Daniel

I suppose it started when my ex fiancée cheated on me the day of our wedding…and well it has just been hard from there.

His anger came first, how dare someone do that to anyone. He remember when he first loved and she cheated on him, but it still hurt his cold heart. How could he like someone who was so broken, what happens if he told her he was a vampire…and Elena left him. He shook his head, he needed to reply

From: Daniel

To: Elena

Is he still alive? Or should I start to look for a headstone?

She had to laugh, he was witty! And some what of a smartass. Clay was always so predictable. Even in the short time she had talked with Daniel, he kept her on her toes. And for once she enjoyed the rush.

From: Elena

To: Daniel

Yeah, but his family almost killed him. Want to keep a clean record. So…. What are you thinking about?

From: Daniel

To: Elena

Thinking about taking you out to dinner? Maybe this evening around…10?

She looked at the clock it was only 8:30. It would only take her about 30 minutes to get ready. Why the hell not

From: Elena

To: Daniel

Sounds perfect. Would you like to meet me somewhere or what…

From: Daniel 

To: Elena 

I would rather pick you up. I will see you at 10 sharp. winks

She blushed. As she rushed off to start getting ready. This was going to be different, she was going to open herself again. Not to much, but just for a little taste of what she needed.

Daniel smiled, as he got up quickly. He thought he was going to take her to Italian. He was thankful that he could still eat human food, but only in small proportions. And he enjoyed a good scampi every now and then. Going to the shower he turned on the hot water and thought of her. This was going to be a new beginning he would maker her his.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW YOU THINK I AM DOING PLEASE!**


	9. Update!

I am so sorry for not writing and updating. It has been crazy over here, with school about to finish and finals coming up. To having birthday parties one after another. I promise to start updating soon!! Please review I made a couple changes in the stories, so that its grammatically correct. Thank you!! By the way Akari-Akahana You are a wonderful person. Thank you so much for all the great comments hugs!!


	10. The First Date

After their texting goodbyes Elena started to get ready. She took off her t-shirt and jeans to hop in the shower. She remembered this warm vanilla sugar body wash she kept for special occasions. She brought it to the shower with her. As she lathered up in the shower, she thought of him. And quickly found herself wet with anticipation. How could a man that she barely knew make her mind go crazy with lust for him? It must be that she is lonely, or maybe….she might actually like him. Shaking her head with the thought she finished up her shower to go and find some clothes. Then she saw her cell phone light up and go black.

To: Elena

From: Daniel

Are you chickening out yet?

She smiled to her self, actually laughing out loud! Man this man had the lines to make her laugh. She tried to remember she enjoyed a good laugh. Couldn't think of anytime soon, so she replied instead.

To: Daniel

From: Elena

No sir. Just picking my outfit for the evening. But I must say, I do smell roasting on your side.

To: Elena

From: Daniel

Yeah, excitement to see madam.

She immediately blushed! This man, could keep her on her toes. And again she liked it, may what a breath of fresh air he was.

Daniel knew, that she was getting antsy, but he didn't want to push his luck on seeing her. So he kept it light and flirty. Man he was rusty with playing the dating scene, but maybe it won't be too bad. How bad could she hurt him, he was too old for emotions or was he?

To: Daniel

From: Elena

Well, I believe that is on both sides. Well I am going to finish getting ready so see you soon. I will text you when I am finished alright?

He smiled

To: Elena

From: Daniel

Of course that would fine, same goes here I will finish getting ready. See you soon darling.

At that Daniel went to pick out was he was going to wear. He mostly wore jeans and a t-shirt with a trench coat. But tonight was special, and he wanted to make a good impression. He didn't do a great job when he first met Elena. He never knew that a women could resist his charm of being a vampire, but then again he never really had an issue with finding a woman for his taking. He needed to find a mate, and maybe Elena was that one. But he didn't know, he could only hope that his ice cold heart could be unfrozen.

Elena was getting frustrated with herself, she couldn't decide on an outfit. She finally ended up putting on a black strapless dress that clung to her curves with a black jacket over it. She put in some silver hoops and a simple silver chain with a diamond at the end. Classy but casual she thought to herself. She let her hair loose around her shoulders. Wanting to make herself sultry. She took that purple eye shadow that Suzy had given her with a touch of mascara. Finally adding her black simple heels to finish her outfit. She thought she looked good, not to over dressed for a first date. She went to her phone to text Daniel that she had finished dressing.

To: Daniel

From: Elena

Hey, I just got finished. How are you doing over there?

She waited patiently.

Daniel heard his phone go off and ran to see who was texting him. It was Elena, and he wasn't quite done yet.

To: Elena

From: Daniel

Hey, almost ready. Wow a first woman done before a man! I am liking you more by the minute.

He checked the time it was 9:15. He would have to start heading over there to make sure he didn't catch traffic.

To: Daniel

From: Elena

I try! Well I will be waiting for you sir. Till then

She smiled to herself, and set down her phone. She went to put on some perfume before she forgot.

Daniel finished his outfit with some black boots. He had on black slacks with a deep red silk button up shirt. He spiked his hair and sprayed on some Lucky for men cologne. He gave himself a once over to make sure he wasn't missing anything and headed out the door. As he drove he stopped off to a little shop he knew that sold the best roses, and picked up a single red rose. Then heading over to Elena's. Where he found himself outside her door at 9:56. Then he lifted his hand to knock and wait for her to answer

Elena heard the door, and quickly panicked. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. There she opened the door and saw Daniel. Her knees felt weak all of a sudden, and damn did he smell good. He looked good with a button up shirt. She gave him a once over then smiled and said Hello.

Daniel couldn't believe his eyes. She was absolutely stunning in that dress. He couldn't wait to feel her next to him, to feel her warmth that he missed so much.

"Hello Daniel." She smirked. She was trying to be sultry she reminded herself.

"Hello Elena, may I?" He stuck his arm for her to take.

She took his arm and they headed down the hallway to go to his car. Where she took a sharp intake of breath as she found a jet black mustang gt in front of her apartment. Man, this guy had a nice car!

"I must say you look beautiful Elena." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, you look very handsome." She smiled back.

"Thank you, are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

And at that they headed off to dinner.

In the car they made small talk, as then he took her hand in his and said….

"Elena, please don't be nervous. I promise not to hurt you."

How could he know I was nervous? I was acting completely normal…showing no sign…this was becoming weird how he knows me more than I do sometimes.

Daniel could tell that he was pushing his powers, and starting to make her wonder. Maybe he should back off, remember Daniel you want her not to run away from you.

Then she turned to him, as he turned to her.

They leaned in to each other, and kissed. Heating each others bodies with a passion they had never felt before.

**HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER?! PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE!! I ALWAYS ENJOY HEARING HOW I AM DOING WITH MY STORY!**


End file.
